Kagome Falls In Love Again
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Kagome runs into Inuyasha with Kikyo again. Frustrated she runs away and gets in to trouble. Sesshomaru saves her and takes her to his castle will they fall in love? Story adopted from Animeangel088 and Sesshomaugirl1- first 4 chapters are hers


**Title: **Kagome Falls In Love Again  
**Author:** Saku (The first four chapters are Animeangel088)  
**Rating:** PG (may go up later)  
**Summary:** Kagome runs into Inuyasha with Kikyo again. Frustrated she runs away and gets in to trouble. Sesshomaru saves her and takes her to his castle will they fall in love?  
**A/N: **This is a story that I adopted from animeangel088 here on ff(dot)net. The first 4 chapters are hers, afterwards I will be writing (chapter 5 and on). So please check this out and leave reviews if you like!

_x-x-x-_

It had been a normal, and luckily boring, day with the InuYasha gang after hours of walking they had finally decided to stop for the night. The sun was setting quickly and there was still no town in sight. Grudgingly they slowly began to get supper ready sad at the thoughts of having to spend yet another night out in the forest.

After supper Kagome and Sango went to the hot spring with the CD player that Kagome had brought back from her time. When they got there they put a CD and began to undress, carefully they folded their clothes over a low hanging branch. Carefully they got in and began the CD. After a couple seconds music began to flow from the speakers as a song called 'Come On Get Higher' began to play. Swaying to the beat, the two of them began to sing to it, Sango smiling as she realized she knew more then the last time that Kagome had played this CD.

Not to far away from the singing girls was Sesshomaru. Ears perked up as he heard an unfamiliar song in the background, one of the voices in particular peaked his interest, making him want to look for the singer. He told Jaken to watch Rin and went on his way.

Kagome and Sango quickly finished and started back to the camp. Once they got there Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was gone and asked Miroku where he was. However, he did not have to say any thing as she knew that look in his eye. She took her CD player and went to look for her son, the one who knew her the best.

Sesshomaru, who was not far from the camp, watched from his hiding place. As Kagome left the camp, he followed silently. The feelings inside him were new and confusing. For some reason deep inside he wanted to protect Kagome, he had no idea why though! However the feelings was not going to let him rest until he knew that she was safe. So Sesshomaru followed Kagome to where she was going to.

As she passed some trees, walking into the clearing Kagome paused in mid-step unable to move. There before her she watched Inuyasha embracing Kikyo

'_AGAIN! UGH...I HATE INUYASHA!_' Kagome screamed in her head, still unable to move.

Sesshomaru, having finally reached the scene, saw his brother Inuyasha with that dead miko. He could not understand why Inuyasha kept running back to one woman when he had a girl who loved him, and was still alive.

Pushing away a couple branches Sango finally stumbled upon Kagome, she had followed her friend worried of what would happen otherwise. Standing behind Kagome she stopped, eyes wide as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss.

Screaming at the half demon, Kagome promised that he would never see her ever again and that he can stay with that _woman_. Turning the girl ran away, unseeing of anything or one around her.

Sango felt her heart break for her friend as she turned around and started back to the camp. She had a lot to tell them. And none of it good.

_x-x-x-_

Kagome ran through the forest, her eyes barely seeing where she was going. Branches whipped out and snagged at her tangled hair and clothes. A couple slashed at her face, one in particular cutting deeply at the corner of her mouth. Still she refused to stop running, even as a coppery taste filled her mouth.

Not watching where she was going, Kagome blindly ran into a hole. Her foot caught and twisted violently. She felt the bones snap in her ankle, as her weight flew forward. With a squeak, the girl crumpled to the ground, pain radiated from her broken ankle. Blood seeped from all over her body from the various branches and rocks.

Sesshomaru watched from the tree that he was currently perched in. He wanted to jump down and help, yet something kept him from going down to her. He concentrated on the surrounding area, letting the other demons in the area know not to come any closer.

A warning that all of the other demons listened to, they may have been blood thirsty but they were not stupid or suicidal. They knew what this aura meant.

Well almost all of them did. Sesshomaru watched with mixed emotions as he watched a vampire demon jump down beside the girl. Growling low in this throat, Sesshomaru watched warily.

_x-x-x-_

Sango reached the camp and falls beside the small fire. Quickly, and without waiting to catch her breath, she recaps everything that had just happened with Inuyasha. Dark eyes stay focused on the dirt ground as she reaches the end of her story, leaving off with how Kagome had ran away. A fact that is worrying her, Kagome should have come back by now, if for nothing else then to gather her stuff before heading back to her time.

"Inuyasha, should know better. It will be too late when realizes his error of his ways," said Miroku.

"How can INUYASHA DO THAT TO KAGOME," shouted Shippo, each word getting louder then the last.

"Inuyasha doesn't care about Kagome at all and just wants to be with Kikyo," Sango explained as she slowly looked up.

"Where is Kagome," Miroku asks looking around.

"I don't know," said Sango.

Shippo looked at Sango, "should we go look for her?"

"No," she answered, "it's better if we leave her where she is. You know she will not want be near Inuyasha for awhile you know that."

"But I'm worried about her," the little demon said.

"I know we are too," said Miroku. He was about to continue when rustling made him pause and look behind him.

Standing at the edge of the campsite was Inuyasha with Kikyo in tow. Everyone froze as no one dared to move or breath, afraid that worse news would come.

"Kikyo is going to be staying with us for a little while," Inuyasha muttered as he walked closer to the fire. With a quick nod Kikyo followed as her eyes swept around the small camp, quickly taking in everyone.

Everyone was silent as they watched the two walked closer to the fire, sitting down as if it was a normal occurrence.

Shippo quickly excused himself saying that he was going to go with Sango and get some more water before running off. He ran into the forest, leaving Sango behind calling out to him, and began to look for Kagome.

"Well… What are you all waiting for and where did that wench Kagome go to," asked Inuyasha.

"Hey do not call Kagome that," Miroku said, his hands curling into tight fists as he tried to ignore Inuyasha.

"Why not, all she is my tool for the shards," the half demon said.

Kikyo smirked when Sango returned without Shippo. "Where did the little brat go," Kikyo asked Sango, eyeing behind the demon slayer.

"None of your business!" Was the furious answer.


End file.
